The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Leucanthemum×superbum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Barleuswechr’.
The new Leucanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Leucanthemum plants with numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Leucanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Leucanthemum×superbum identified as code number LC-0008, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Leucanthemum×superbum identified as code number LC-0003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Leucanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in February, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.